The Hunt for the Jewel Necklace
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Miku's new necklace has been stolen, and now, if the others want her to sing again, they have to try and find whoever took it. Or risk Hatsune Miku's wrath…


**~*~The Hunt for the Jewel Necklace~*~**

**~*~*~Summary: Miku's new necklace has been stolen, and now, if the others want her to sing again, they have to try and find whoever took it. Or risk Hatsune Miku's wrath…**

**~*~*~Notes: Oh, my first Vocaloid story! Yayz! :3**

**I want to start on safe ground; no couples, an attempt at humour, and plenty of characters.**

**I think I'll make this a two-shot or a three-shot. Depends on the popularity.**

**Also, this is set in a fictional place I like to call the Vocaloid Mansion, a mansion where the vocaloids and a few popular fanmade vocas live, work, play and get up to mischief. I might even make this a series. The Vocaloid Mansion series. Maybe…**

**I hope for at least 1 review. But please understand, flamers will be flamed back. So no comments saying, 'This is crap!' 'Quit writing!' or 'Get a life!' Because you are crap, you should quit reading if you don't like, and you should get a life. So there! XP**

**(I haven't actually had a flamer yet, but I'm just warning those that might flame, because this is pretty crap…)**

**So, I hope you all enjoy. Any criticisms, just tell me.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku!" The teal haired singer turned to see Rin and Len running up to her. She smiled.<p>

"What?" she asked. The two stopped by the teen and Rin asked, "We hear you've got a new necklace." Len continued, "We want to see it!" Miku chuckled.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll show it to you," she told them. She walked down the hallway, the mirror images following closely. They were almost breathing down her neck. They reached a door with a teal green sign on it, reading, 'Miku-Miku's Room~ Keep out or I'll sic my Army on you!' The Kagamines raised an eyebrow each. Miku still had quite the odd obsession with that music video she filmed for Love is War. Miku opened the door and walked in, with the Kagamine twins following.

"Seriously, I just know you guys and everyone is going to love it. I got it specially made after I sang at the Grand Opening Fete for that Jewellery Megastore. The jeweller was happy to make it too," she told them while she walked over to her grey dresser dotted with teal polka dots, where her Jewellery Box sat. Rin settled into a fluffy pink beanbag sitting on the floor next to a purple glass table, while Len sat on a tiny, dark blue fold up garden chair.

"You know," Rin started, leaning back in the beanbag, "it might sound odd, but, when I think about it, my favourite song to do was Daughter of Evil. I don't know why." Len raised one of his eyebrows.

"What got you thinking about that?" Rin shrugged.

"I think it was hearing Kaito's rendition of Discotheque Love this morning." They were both silent, remembering the horrific experience. Then, Rin shuddered.

"Ugh, I think I prefer your version. By a landslide," she muttered.

"Where is it?" They stopped talking and turned to Miku, who was now searching frantically around the top of her dresser, in the drawers and on the floor.

"Where is my new necklace?" she asked worriedly. She opened up her bottom drawer and started to whine when she saw it was empty. She slammed the empty drawer shut, making Rin and Len jump.

"WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?" she screamed. Rin and Len flinched. Sensing danger, they both darted out of the room, just as Miku threw the new-necklace-less jewellery box at the wall.

* * *

><p>The twins ran to the main room, where everyone had gathered for TV Hour (Well, more like TV Evening, but still). They crashed through the door, catching everyone's attention, and stood, leaning against the wall (Rin) or lying on the floor (Len), panting. Meiko muted the TV, then asked, "What's wrong, you guys?" However, they couldn't answer, because there was then a screaming that could be heard over the whole grounds. And the grounds were rather large.<p>

"WHERE IS IT?" Teto started to panic.

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT?" The chimera screeched, waving her hands frantically, and hitting Neru with one of them.

"Hey, watch it! It's only Miku!" The bright yellow haired vocaloid hissed at the utauloid, turning away from her phone for a moment before turning back to it, a scowl on her slightly tanned face.

"Why ish Miku sho upshet?" Kaito asked, his question muffled by his large spoonful of ice cream. His sister, Kaiko, was also eating ice cream, but she wasn't shovelling it in like Kaito. Len straightened up and got into a sitting position.

"We asked if we could see her new necklace she said she got, but then she started screaming when she couldn't find it. We got out of there as soon as she started to panic," he told everyone. Rin nodded.

"Good thing too. She threw her jewellery box at the wall. It smashed to pieces," she said, shaking in fright. Then, the door flew open, but before the vocaloids could register the person who opened it, a green lamp flew through the air and smashed into the wall, the broken pieces falling to the floor. Everyone looked at the remains of the lamp, fear, shock and surprise filling the air. Then, they all turned to the door again.

"M-Miku…" Luka trailed off. The teen looked quite a sight. One of her ponytails was out, now only limp hair hanging down her back; the other was a mess, like she'd been in a fight; and her eyes…they were wide and swirling with rage and hostility.

"Who…took…my…necklace?" she panted, not looking at the large group, which Rin and Len had shuffled quickly over to at her arrival, but at her former lamp.

"Uh, n-none of us, M-Miku," stuttered Gumi. Haku, with her eyes wide and a sake bottle clutched tightly in her fist, nodded frantically.

"Y-Y-Yes, none of us ha-have went anywhere n-near your r-r-roo-"

"LIARS!" Miku screeched, grabbing the porcelain road roller sitting on the TV stand and hurtling it at the group. They all ran in different directions, leaving the figure to hit the wall. Rin gasped.

"My Road roller!" she sobbed, scrambling over to it and scooping up several pieces, some of them falling through her fingers. The blonde just sat there, quivering in shock. Len crawled slowly over to his partner, casting several nervous glances at Miku, before putting his hand, hesitant, on her shoulder and guiding her away from the 'corpse'. Miku growled.

"Whoever took my new necklace better bring it back before breakfast tomorrow or else…" the teal haired teen threatened slowly and quietly, before storming out of the room. Everyone slowly crawled out of their hiding places and cast nervous glances at each other.

"Well, we're all screwed," Neru finalized, picking up her phone and beginning to type out a will.

"No, we're not," Luka said firmly, standing with the help of Gackupo. Len helped Rin to stand, who was still muttering about her dead road roller.

"Luka's right. We just need to find the necklace," he said. Haku, behind Teto, started to gulp down the sake she was holding, her eyes wide and nervous. Teto glanced at Haku with a confused look, and asked, "But how do we do that?" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. In case you hadn't noticed, we've all been in the house and we haven't left it. Nobody's come in either. If someone took it, we would've noticed." Rin scowled.

"Well, we have to at least look for it!" she shouted, making everyone jump.

"You all doomed," Neru said, still typing out her will. Rin stomped into the centre of the group.

"Well let me tell you this: I've seen Miku angry like this before. And she went on a destructive rampage!" She turned sharply to Kaito.

"Remember what she did to your ice cream collection?" The teen paled and shivered in fright. Rin then turned to Haku, who had finally drained the bottle and was opening up her sake cupboard.

"Haku, do you remember what she did to your sake cupboard?" The girl stiffened as she reached for a bottle, then she slowly closed the door and whipped out some tape to tape it shut. Rin threw her fist into her palm.

"And I can never forget what she did to my road roller! So we are going to find that necklace! We have a road roller's life on the line!" Everyone nodded, thinking about all their own precious items on the line.


End file.
